The Biostatistical and Data Management Core Facility provides biostatistical support for the investigators and projects of the UCCRC. The Core participates in the design of protocols, reporting of interim data, and in the final analysis of data for completed studies. It assists researchers in the abstraction and collection of data, sets up computer files, and assists researchers in data collection, data entry, and report generation.